Les quiproquos amènent les révélations
by DarkHysteria
Summary: Takahiro a découvert la relation entre son petit frère et son meilleur ami et l'a donc repris avec lui. Mais est-ce que les deux amants pourront se tenir éloignés l'un de l'autre ? One-shot !


**Note : **Cet OS est le fruit d'un jeu où l'on devait placer une liste de mots donc je laisse ces mots soulignés.

Comme ça, vous pourrez remarquer qu'un rien m'inspire ! Voila :)

* * *

Misaki, allongé dans l'_herbe_, les yeux clos, laissait vagabonder son esprit. Depuis déjà deux semaines, le jeune homme était retourné vivre auprès de son frère, ce dernier ayant découvert sa relation avec Usagi, avait préféré qu'il ne reste plus habiter chez lui. Bien sûr, cet imbécile d'Usagi n'avait même pas protesté sûrement à cause de l'amitié qu'il portait à Takahiro mais pourtant Misaki ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être en colère contre lui. Il aurait voulu que son amant le retienne. D'un côté, il était aussi responsable de cette situation. Son frère les avait surpris sur le canapé, Misaki se débattant comme à son habitude plus pour la forme qu'autre chose. Il n'avait pas su avouer les sentiments qu'il avait pour Usagi à son frère, aussi, Takahiro avait voulu l'éloigner de l'écrivain pensant qu'il profitait du jeune âge de son petit frère adoré.

Une légère brise fit frissonner Misaki, il décida donc de marcher à travers le parc dans lequel il était pour pouvoir réfléchir. Il revoyait tous les moments qu'il avait passés avec son cher Usagi. La première fois où ils s'étaient rencontrés, la première fois où ils s'étaient embrassés sous un réverbère dans une quelconque rue. Quand son amant avait fait une crise de jalousie à propos de sa proximité avec Sumi-Sempai et qu'ils s'étaient donnés l'un à l'autre. Misaki avait pris ses habitudes chez Usagi. Il faisait à manger, ramassait ses _chaussettes_ qui traînaient un peu partout, lavait son linge et son amant l'embêtait souvent mais au contraire il aimait les attentions dont Usagi faisait preuve envers lui. Il devait bien le reconnaître Usagi lui manquait. Mais lui, est-ce qu'il manquait à Usagi ? Ah ! Pourquoi devait-il toujours avoir ce genre de pensées lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Usagi ?

Misaki s'était décidé à rentrer. Il devait absolument expliquer à son grand-frère la relation qu'il entretenait avec Usagi sinon il ne le reverrait jamais et il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Tout aurait été plus simple si son imbécile de _lapin_ l'avait retenu mais quand il s'agissait de lui tout devenait très compliqué. Misaki extrêmement déterminé, ouvrit brusquement la porte de l'appartement. Son frère sûrement étonné par le bruit passa sa tête à travers le couloir.

- Bienvenue Misaki ! _dit Takahiro avec un grand sourire._

- Il faut que je te parle Nii-chan !

- Bah rentre, il y a...

- Je veux retourner vivre au près d'Usagi. Lorsque tu nous as surpris, je me débattais pas pour le fuir mais parce que c'est une habitude. Le fait est que je l'aime ! _dit-il à toute vitesse._

Son frère sourit doucement. Il connaissait si bien Misaki et savait à quel point il faisait preuve de courage pour lui avouer ses sentiments. Il prit la main de son petit-frère et le tira vers le salon. Misaki se figea quand il le vit. Usagi était là, debout en plein milieu du salon, les yeux grand ouverts.

- Usagi...

- C'est ce que j'essayais de te dire. _dit-il en riant._

Misaki n'en revenait pas. Il vit son amant s'approcher de lui pour finalement le serrer dans ses bras. Son étreinte était à la fois douce et puissante comme si il avait peur qu'il essaye de s'enfuir. Usagi murmura doucement son nom. Sa voix lui avait tellement manqué. Misaki se détacha de lui et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Que.. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis venu m'expliquer avec Takahiro. Je ne pouvais pas encore vivre un seul jour de plus sans toi.

- Tu aurais dû me le dire, Misaki. Cela aurait évité tout malentendu.

- Je sais mais j'avais peur de ta réaction. J'avais peur que tu ne l'acceptes pas.

- Voyons, tu es mon petit-frère, tout ce que je veux c'est que tu sois heureux. Qui plus est, Usagi est mon meilleur ami, j'ai confiance en lui et je veux lui aussi qu'il ait sa part de bonheur.

Misaki serra son frère dans ses bras en pleurant de joie. Usagi vint se joindre à leur étreinte sous la demande de Takahiro. Ils restèrent un peu, le temps que Misaki prépare ses affaires pour retourner vivre auprès de son amant. Puis, ils partirent pressés de se retrouver seuls, tous les deux. Usagi était venu avec sa voiture de sport rouge. Cela avait fait sourire Misaki. La voiture s'arrêta à un _feu tricolore_ à quelques mètres de leur appartement, c'est à ce moment-là qu'Usagi en profita pour tirer Misaki vers lui et l'embrasser avidement. Le feu passa malheureusement au vert et son amant dû se détacher de lui. Ils rentrèrent rapidement chez eux.

- Ça fait du bien d'être de retour ! _dit Misaki posant son sac à terre._

Il se retrouva plaqué entre le mur et Usagi qui l'embrassa. Son étreinte était possessive mais il savait toujours rester doux.

- Je t'aime. Je ne veux plus jamais revivre un seul jour loin de toi. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne te laisserai à personne, même pas à Takahiro. Je t'aime tellement, Misaki.

- Moi aussi.

Usagi entraîna Misaki dans leur chambre, le poussa sur le lit et continua à l'embrasser. Il sentit son amant passer sa main sous son tee-shirt et il savait très bien ce qu'il allait se passer mais pour une fois, il ne se débattit à aucun moment.

Le lendemain, Misaki rangeait le désordre qui s'était accumulé depuis son départ. Il avait viré Usagi de la chambre pour pouvoir ramasser le linge qui trainait par terre. Un bruit attira son attention. C'était l'_imprimante_ qui était en marche. Il regarda la feuille qui venait tout juste d'en sortir et la parcourut des yeux. Il descendit en courant voir Usagi qui était calmement en train de lire.

- Idiot d'Usagi ! C'est quoi ça ?

- Mon nouveau Boy's Love. _dit-il en se levant._

- C'est exactement ce qu'il s'est passé hier ! Et je n'ai jamais fait les choses que tu as écrites...

Usagi le prit dans ses bras en souriant et chuchota sensuellement à son oreille.

- Je t'aime.

- Je... Euh... Je t'aime aussi mais...

L'écrivain repartit s'assoir sur le canapé près de Suzuki-san et reprit sa lecture où il l'avait laissé.

- Donc tu acceptes ?

- De quoi ? Si tu fais allusion aux choses que je fais dans tes Boy's Love, jamais !

Il repartit le plus vite possible afin de cacher la rougeur qui s'était installée sur son visage mais son amant l'avait remarqué et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Décidément, il adorait l'embêter et Misaki tomberait toujours dans le panneau.


End file.
